


Close, closer

by givemelove7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Footy Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemelove7/pseuds/givemelove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficathon prompt fill:</p><p>"i told you i can’t fucking ski au"</p><p>real madrid decides it will be good for the team to have some bonding, get to know each other time during winter break in no other place than andorra. cue isco wanting to go skiing and dragging toni with him, despite toni's vehement complaints that he can't ski. seriously, isco, i'm going to break a leg and then what? i'm a football player. my legs are my living. are you trying to get me fired? is that what this is? isco. i can't ski. isco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close, closer

''I told you I can't fucking ski!'' Toni muttered helplessly for what seemed to be a millionth time that day.

When Toni arrived to Madrid, one of the first information Sami shared with him was that Real Madrid had more 'bonding time' activities in a month than an average person has in three lifetimes. Movie nights at Cristiano's private cinema, barbecues at Iker's back yard, poker nights at Fabio's, dance-offs dominated by Marcelo and Cristiano, karaoke nights which always ended with Sergio hogging the microphone, afternoons by the pool with an extra shading for the forever pale Iker, sea food with Carlo – you name it.

This time it was a weekend in the snowy mountains of Andorra. Toni wasn't too crazy about the idea. 'Snow' sounded suspiciously like 'cold', 'frostbites', 'freezing to death' and also a little bit like 'I can't ski to save my life' and also 'falling on your ass repeatedly in front of your relatively new teammates and a most definitely new boyfriend'. He hoped he would somehow be able to dodge skiing after all. Maybe the prospect of him breaking both legs before the most important part of the season would be a valid argument to stay in the petite mountain house he shared with said boyfriend, read a book in front of the fire place or maybe just catch up on some sleep.

Isco spent most of the week convincing Toni that skiing was oh-so-easy, that it comes naturally once you're up there, that he, as a football player already has perfect balance, that he would be a pro by the time the weekend is over – his arguments enhanced by the worst case of puppy eyes Toni has ever seen in a human being. That's how Toni found himself on top of the mountain on a frosty Saturday morning, wrapped in too many layers to be able to move properly, his eyes watering from the wind, nose embarrassingly red, fingers already numb. Isco, true to his word, was at his side, shooting advices like ''bend your knee'', ''not that much'', ''feel your centre'', ''twist your shoulder to the right'' and all other empty lines that meant little to nothing to Toni. After fifteen pointless minutes during which Toni hasn't moved a centimeter down, Isco decided that maybe they should've tried the less steep beginners ski slope first. Toni just groaned in frustration that Isco thought the slope for professionals was the right place to teach someone how to ski.

 

*****

 

A few hours later Toni was somewhat skiing, still convinced that he would break something any moment. Isco was having the time of his life, skiing around Toni, laughing at him, lifting him when he fell, cleaning the snow from his ass, stealing pecks from the only warm part of Toni's body, his lips. Toni annoyance melted long ago. Isco's happiness was contagious, his smell intoxicating, his coompany even more enjoyable when it was just the two of them. He could say he was enjoying himself if only it wasn't so goddamned cold.

Between skiing, laughing, making out and snowball fights, the night sneaked in on them without either fully realizing it. Suddenly, everything was getting dark, every tree looked the same, no cable cars in the sight, no guide marks to show them the way back to their house. They were lost, there really wasn't any other way to put it.

 

*****

 

''I told you I can't fucking ski!''

''I didn't think you were actually serious!'' Isco protested. ''You're German, you have The Alps, for fucks sake.''

''Man, I wear gloves when it's 10°C outside. Why would I ever willingly risk freezing to death AND breaking my neck at the same time?'' Toni explained, shivering from the cold.

''Still, you went skiing with me,'' Isco said, a fact rather than a question, a bright smile forming on his face.

 _'I would go to the end of the Earth with you_ ' Toni's own mind responded, surprising him. He said nothing, afraid that if he opened his mouth, those exact words would escape him, despite thousands of reasons why it was too -much- too -soon. Toni has always prouded himself to be a rational, sensible man but around Isco that part of him seemed to turn its back on Toni, leaving him with nothing but the fire in his veins ignited by the sparkle in Isco's eyes and the tingling in his fingers always demanding contact with Isco's warm skin.

''I read somewhere that if you wanna avoid freezing to death, you should get naked and lay on top of each other to share body heat,'' Isco's voice interrupted Toni's train of thought. His lips were slowly but surely turning blue and his teeth were clacking non-stop.

''Oh I can already see the headlines when they find us like that. 'Real Madrid stars - taking the bonding task too far???'. Marca would have a party,'' Toni replied, his face breaking into a grin.

''You think they're looking for us?''

''Of course they're looking for us, our asses are worth millions of euros.''

''Mhm, your's surely is,'' Isco wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

''Come here,'' Toni said softly, voice barely above a whisper. He was sitting with his back against the wall of a shallow mountain recess that couldn't really be called a cave but it still provided shelter from the wind. Isco settled between Toni's bent legs, Toni's strong arms circling him immediately, cuddling him as close as possible, Toni's frozen nose in his hair, his lips pressing small, barely there kisses to the back of Isco's neck, sending shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with cold. He seemed determined not to let any part of Isco's skin that was in his reach escape his lips. Isco had no complaints about it whatsoever. He has been obsessed with Toni's kisses since the very first time their lips touched, after Toni's birthday party. After closing the door after the last guests ( drunk James leaning on Cristiano's shoulder), Toni turned around and kissed him, without fear or shame or complications, as simple as Toni himself.

''What are you thinking about?'' Isco asked and regreted it immediately as Toni's lips moved away from his skin.

''You,'' Toni answered honestly.

''What about me?'' Isco couldn't stop himself.

''How gorgeous you would look spread out on that floor in front of the fireplace in our mountain house.'' Toni said absently, his thoughts far away from the cave they were currently freezing in.

''Oh my God stop,'' Isco protested weakly, feeling the heat creeping into his cheeks.

''How I would slowly take your clothes off, piece by piece. How I would taste every bit of your skin, all of your favorite places. All of my favorite places. How you would get all squirmy and impatient, begging for more. How you could literally beg all night long and no one could hear you there. How I could make you scream in every single corner of the house until you forget your own name.'' Toni whispered in Isco's ear, his voice low and sexy, his warm breath teasing Isco's earlobe.

''Stop it, asshole, I can't get hard now, my blood has turned to ice.'' Isco squirmed, trying to get away from Toni but his arms stayed as tightly wrapped around Isco as before.

''I just need you to know what would be happening right now if you didn't insist on fucking skiing.'' Toni informed him, voice raising slightly.

At that moment, finally, finally, they heard someone shouting their names in the distance. As fast as humanly possible, they stood up and started walking towards the voices, towards salvation.

''I'm never skiing again,'' were Isco's infamous last words.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about skiing. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
